Memphis
by raeubertochter
Summary: When visiting ancient Greece, Rory, Amy and the Doctor encounter some supernatural nymphic beings.


_I wrote this story a while back. I wrote it between 3 and 5am, as it was too hot to fall asleep._  
><em>Maybe it does excuse the certain degree of randomness.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Memphis<strong>

There was a reason, a very simple reason – the Doctor thought – why he prefered a female companion. Though – he added in thought – not in the sort of way that one might think. Not that he prefered male companions in that sort of way – that sort of way of which he was not thinking of. The thing was, he thought, things were a whole lot easier with women.  
>No – they never stayed in the TARDIS when you asked them to, yes – they did wander off and yes – there was a high chance they would get caught by some bug-eyed monster and cause a whole lot of additional trouble. But at least they did not lose their head when some nymphic-spirit-being called them.<br>Or what ever it had been that had called. The Doctor very much doubted the existance of nymphs, or at least he very much doubted their supernatural nature.

So here they were, in the pouring rain, somewhere in Greece, and lost in the woods.  
>Literally, that is.<br>Apart from the lack of orientation though, they were doing great!  
>The nymphic-spirit-but-not-supernatural-voices were getting louder (which logically meant they were getting closer), the sonic screwdirver's humming rose to an excited buzz (definitly getting closer), and the constant scottishly slurred calls from the Doctor's female companion were losing height in pitch and volume untill they finally returned to a bearable level. The Doctor wasn't entirely sure if this was a good sign. Knowing humans as well as he did (and he did know them fairly well, he liked to think) he knew, that this could indicate: A – She finally understood that calling her faincé would only draw unwanted attention towards them or B – She was about to resign.<p>

„Argh, Doctor! This is no use."  
>„B!", the Doctor said aloud, unaware of doing so. Amy ignored him, poured words out of her mouth, like the rain poured down on her, all of them saying the same, that they had been running in circles for houres and had found nothing, that she was soaking wet, her feet hurt and that that „idiot" deserved every last bit of whatever he was getting.<br>„He might actually enjoy it", the Doctor helpfully pointed out, giving Amy the chance to reconsider that last bit of her rant. But all she reconsidered was the Doctor's current status as not-idiot, and gave him a surprisingly hard slap across his face.  
>„I am sure we have not passed this particular tree here before", he said, after he had recovered.<br>Amy glared, here eyeliner smudged from the rain or because she was crying, or both.  
>„Also, the voices are getting louder!", the Doctor added.<br>„I can't hear them", Amy reminded him, all anger ceased from her voice, leaving nothing behind but tired defeat.  
>The Doctor took his cue and with both of his hands hold of her shoulders.<br>„This is not the Amelia Pond I know", he told her, in what he hoped was a cheering-up voice.  
>Amy rose her eyes and forced herself to smile.<br>„You're right", she nodded „Lead the way!"

When they reached the lake the Doctor had to admit that even his gallifreyan nature did not fully and completely shield him from the effects of the nymphic-spirit-but-not-supernatural-beings, and after he had stared dreamily at the water-lillies for some time, he handed his sonic screwdriver to Amy, tore off his shoes and without further ado threw himself into the lake.  
>All that Amy could do was scream and shout. She watched helplessly as beautiful female figures rose to the lake's surface, wrapped their delecate hands around her Raggedy Doctor's arms and legs and dragged him under water.<br>She picked up a few stones, flung them at the lakes surface.  
>„Give them back!", she shouted, adressing the nymphin-things, and „Idiots" (and other such words), she shouted, adressing her two male companions, but nothing happened. The rain did not stop, no wind blew for dramatic effect, no lightning crashed into the next tree.<br>„I wouldn't bother", Amy heard a female voice from behind. She turned to see a greek, young woman squatting in a small tent set under an olive-tree.  
>„They'll be back in a few hours", the young woman explained and gestured Amy to come out of the rain and into her tent. Next to her lay the sandals, tunic, belt and knife of her husband, waiting for him to reclaim them, which he did only a few minutes after Amy had crawled into the tent.<br>„How was it?", his wife casually asked, while he got dressed.  
>„Ah, you know", he sounded genuinly bored „the usual... tea and biscuits – they wanted to know all about the last Olympics. I think they were quite disappointed when I had nothing good to tell them."<br>„Yeah, you didn't take long this time", his wife agreed. Then she turned to Amy.  
>„I'll let you keep the tent. You're boys are new, they probably have many stories to tell", she gave Amy a sympathetic smile.<br>„The longer the story, the longer their stay. Sorry, dear", and off she went, arm in arm with her husband.  
>Amy wondered if she should just follow „her boys" into the lake, but quickly came to the conclusion that she wasn't too keen on drowning. She took off her shoes and tried to get as comfortable as she could, with her clothes being all wet and the weather being all cold. (This was Greece, for crying out loud! It was supposed to be warm, and dry and... warm!)<br>While Amy waited the rain stopped, the sun came out from behind the clouds before she ultimately decided to completely disappear behind the horizen, a half-full moon rose in the east, stars lit up, a half-full moon reached its zenith, stars twinkled, a half-full moon set in the west.

„There she is!"  
>Amy woke with a start. She opened her eyes, peered sleepily out of the tent and at both, her Raggedy Doctor and her idiot fiancé, who grinned at her equally sheepishly.<br>„Sorry to have you worried", and „Sorry to keep you waiting", they exclaimed simultaniously and extended one hand each, which Amy took, both of them, and pulled herself up to her feet.  
>„Idiots!", she said, flung her arms around the Doctor, squeezed him a little, then gave Rorery a long and passionate kiss before she sat eyes on the third person that had come from the lake.<br>„Amy", the Doctor said in his best entertaining introductory voice and pointed at the delicate, white skinned female next to him, covered in nothing but her long blond hair and a few water-lilly leaves, „This is Memphis and she wants to explore the universe, so I thought – the more the marrier – and invited her to come along."


End file.
